mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Falco (Super Smash Flash 2)
|caption = Falco's official pixel art. |universe = |stock = |availability = Starter |weight = Light |final = Arwing |tier = A |ranking = 5 }} Falco is a veteran starter character in Super Smash Flash 2 who was revealed during the Day 2 stream at Super Smash Con 2016. His sprites are custom-made and based on his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and his voice clips are directly taken from the same game. His moveset is a combination of his Super Smash Bros. Melee and Brawl movesets, making him a semi-clone of , moveset-wise. Falco is ranked 5th of A on tier the current tier list. Falco posseses good frame data and one of the best neutrals in the game due to the projectile in . He possesses KO options in his down tilt, forward smash, down smash, and back aerial. He also possess a strong meteor smash in his , which is a major factor in his combos. He has an all purpose move in , that can reflect projectiles, stall Falco in the air and can start his famous pillar combos. However, Falco also possess major flaws, mostly from his accelerated falling speed, which makes him very vulnerable to combos and chain grabs. What makes this worse is Falco's light weight, which can lead to a lot of Zero-to-death combos on him. Another problem, which is also worsened by his poor horizontal endurance and high gravity is his recovery. Falco's recovery is predictable and Fire Bird covering a short vertical distance makes his weight problem all the more worse if he falls at a diagonal angle. Falco also struggles to kill due to him having few kill moves and not a lot of kill set ups. Attributes Falco has strong attributes throughout his moveset with quick frame data, decent range, strong combo ability and a few strong KO moves. Falco has KO moves in his Down tilt, forward smash, Down smash, back aerial, down aerial, and Reflector when close to the blast zone. Falco has an all purpose move in his Reflector, which is the source of the majority of his combo game, as its name implies, a reflector, as stated above, another KO move and a decent edge guarding move. He can also multishine by jumping, and then immediately shining, which is a powerful damage tool on heavyweights/fastfallers at low percent, and can easily break/pressure shield. Falco has one of the best neutral games in the current demo, due in part to his Blaster. Its lasers is one of the best projectiles in the game with it being fast, covering a long distance, can be shot multiple times by short hopping, can be used to either approach the opponent, stop their approach and can also be used to edgeguard recovering opponents. Falco also has a strong air game with having a good approach option in his neutral aerial. He has a good spacing tool and strong KO option in his back aerial. He has a powerful down aerial meteor smash, which is the crux of his gameplay in starting combos, extending them and being a great edge guarding tool. However, Falco is not without his flaws in that he has high accelerated falling speed, which makes him one of the easiest characters to combo. This problem is further compounded by him being light, which makes him easy to knock off stage, if not KO out right. In terms of his recovery, Falco has one of the shortest vertical recovery moves in the game with Firebird covering a short distance. This makes meteor smashes, spikes, semi-spikes and edge guarding very deadly to Falco if knocked off stage. Falco Phatasm, though covering great horizonal distance, can be easily intercepted and edge hogged. Despite Falco having strong tools to keep opponents out, he doesn't have very good escape options when opponents get up close to him. He has poor mobility throughout his moveset, making running away from the opponent a problem. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grab and throws Other attacks Special moves Misc. In competitive play Match ups Notable players *Gax Tier placement history Gallery Costumes Screenshots SF taunt.png|Falco and taunting, on Sector Z. Falco blast.png|Falco about to use , on and , on Saturn Valley. FBaerial.png|Falco using his back aerial, on Meteo Campaigns. Falco 1.png|Falco near a whole pizza, on Bowser's Castle. Misc. SSF2 - Classic mode - Falco.png|Falco's congratulations screen on Classic mode. Trivia *Falco along with , , , , , , and are the only characters, so far, who wear their default costumes in team battle when they are on the blue team. *Falco, , Sonic, , Marth, and are the only starters in this game who were originally unlockables in their debut appearances in the official ''Super Smash Bros.'' games. While and Captain Falcon are also starters, they had to be unlocked in the demo they debuted in. Category:First-party characters Category:Starter characters Category:Veteran characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series